


Fate has a twisted sense of humor.

by MagicMeg



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey we hooked up a couple nights ago and it turns out you are my child’s teacher” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate has a twisted sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, I'm really doing this.

Gavin and Meg, with a small blonde girl hanging on their hands, walked through the small school. They walked past the numerous coloured posters as Emily shouted loudly – “Look mommy, daddy! That’s mine!”

The proud parents smiled and stopped to look at the poster Emily had let go of their hands to charge to. Gavin quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of it (regardless of if it was just some nonsensical finger painting).

“Which one’s your classroom?” Meg asked her daughter, taking up her dainty hand again.

“This way, mommy,” the girl said bossily, dragging her mother (with Gavin trailing behind) to a classroom which had the words ‘Mr Haywood’ written on it in sparkly blue pen. Stickers of farmyard animals creating a border around his name.

Just as Gavin was about to ask if they were on time the door swung open and a loud voice boomed “You must be Mr and Mrs…” the voice trailed off, the man leaving his mouth wide open. Meg and Gavin stood stunned.

\----

 _“Come on,” Meg whined, “this is the first night in_ ages _we have had to ourselves. Emily is at my parents and that cute guy over there is practically_ eating _up the sight of us.”_

_Gavin jiggled his leg nervously, eyeing up the tall blonde man who was leaning on the bar, his eyes flicking over to the couple every few seconds. “What if he’s just interested in one of us?”_

_Meg rolled her eyes, “Live a little, Gav! What’s the danger in just asking? If he says no we’ll go home and have sex by ourselves. And that’s not too bad for a worst case scenario” she teased._

_“Fine,” he conceded, he would let Meg do most of the talking but he wouldn’t deny that he was interested to see what the man was hiding behind that tight blue t-shirt._

_Meg slipped onto the barstool beside the tall man, a flirty glint in her eye. “What’s your name?” she asked sweetly as Gavin sidled up beside her, his eyes raking up and down the man opposite him._

_He quirked an eyebrow amusedly, none too surprised at their approach. “I’m Ryan, and you two lovebirds are…?”_

_“Gavin and Meg,” the Brit replied, gesturing between the two of them._

_“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Ryan all but purred. Meg bit her lip and a smirk rose on Gavin’s face. Oh yeah, this was definitely their kind of guy. “So,” he drawled, “my place or yours?”_

_\----_

“Uh-uhm-uh,” Gavin stammered and Meg wasn’t doing a great job at forming words either.

However their hyperactive five-year-old was impatiently tugging at Meg’s skirt. “This is Mr Haywood,” Emily told her gobsmacked parents.

“I-I…” Gavin continued to stammer.

Ryan took a deep breath, “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Meg and Gavin snapped to attention at his choice of words, and a coy smile tugged at the corners of Ryan’s lips.

 “Won’t you come inside,” the teacher gestured, allowing Emily to scamper in, followed by her slightly nervous parents.

\----

_“Why does a single man have a bed this big?” Gavin asked, his voice hitching as Meg and Ryan attached themselves to his neck. Pressing him further down onto the large bed in Ryan’s apartment._

_Ryan nipped at Gavin’s collarbone at the comment. “For times like this,” he told him before returning to leave love bites along his shoulder and neck. They stayed like that for a while, Meg and Ryan worshiping Gavin’s neck but soon they got impatient with the amount of clothes they were still wearing._

_Ryan brought himself and Meg up. They readjusted so that they were both straddling one of Gavin’s legs. He took Meg’s jaw in his large hands and brought her in for a bruising kiss. She responded with equal fever, biting at his lower lip to entice a moan from him. She broke from the kiss momentarily to unzip her dress and allow Ryan to pull it off her before he tugged off his own t-shirt - Gavin and Meg nearly gasped at the Herculean sight before them. Toned muscle, tanned skin and broad shoulders. Meg returned her lips to his hastily, her fingers splayed out across his chest, tracing his muscles as Gavin, from his position on the bed, shuffled his way out of his shirt and unzipped his pants._

_“Someone’s eager,” Ryan murmured into Meg’s mouth, earning himself a giggle from her._

_“He always is.”_

_“Oi!”_

_With this indignant cry Ryan smirked into Meg’s lips and said softly, “Now let’s really give him a show.”_

_She barely had time to ask what he had in mind before his fingers were slipping under her lacy underwear and he was running his thumb along her clit. She gasped into his mouth, one hand moving up to knot her fingers tightly into his hair. He hummed appreciatively at the force. As his left hand moved further down her underwear to slide a finger inside of her, his right expertly undid her bra and tossed it in Gavin’s direction._

_As Meg moaned into his mouth when Ryan slid a second finger in, Gavin moved his hands down to slip under the waistband of his boxers-_

_“Keep still, Gavin,” Ryan ordered, “and you’ll get your reward.” Gavin merely whimpered at the command, his hands moving away from the bulge in his jeans to watch Meg slowly fall apart under Ryan increasing ministrations. His mouth dipped to her breasts, twirling his tongue around her nipple and leaving dark marks on the porcelain skin._

_“Ryan, Ryan,” Meg gasped, “I-I please-!“_

_Both men moaned at the sound of her begging, her breath coming in heavy and loud. “Gavin, there’s a condom in the drawer there,” Ryan told him, as he began to discard himself of his jeans and climbed off of Gavin’s legs to sit in between them, dragging Meg onto his lap. This gave the younger boy enough flexibility to follow Ryan’s commands and soon Meg was shimmying out of her underwear and Ryan was ripping open the condom packet and putting the condom on with a quiet hiss._

_Gavin spread his legs wider to allow Ryan and Meg to find a comfortable sitting position, his cock growing harder and harder as he watched Meg slide down onto Ryan’s dick, and the reality that he was going to watch them fuck really sunk in. God, he wanted to touch himself so bad._

_Meg and Ryan slowly built up a pace, Meg’s fingers once again curling into Ryan’s hair (once she discovered that he was partial to a few sharp tugs here and then). Soon the sound of skin against skin and the desperate gasps and moans of three people filled the room._

_Gavin tried to ease his discomfort and failed as he had a first-row view of Meg’s flushed cheeks and bouncing breasts, and the ‘o’ of Ryan’s mouth as it fell open into a moan and the way his hair splayed across his face. Then he heard it - Meg’s orgasm came with a desperate cry and a few thrusts later and Ryan’s face was pressed into the crook of her shoulder as he quickly followed her. They stayd like that for a breathless second or two before Gavin’s impatient whines reminded of them of what was yet to be done. Meg carefully rose off of Ryan who tugged off the condom, tied it off and threw it in the bin nearby._

_“Mhmm,” the older man hummed, “you_ have _been a good boy, Gavin.” He stalked predatorily up Gavin’s body, stretching himself over the lad, his fingers hooked under his jeans. “Do you want me to reward you?”_

_“Y-yes!”_

_Ryan placed an open mouthed kiss on his jaw before pushing down Gavin’s jeans and quickly discarding his underwear. Then he was kissing down Gavin’s body, leaving blossoming marks and wet patches along his skin as he did. Then he was kissing around Gavin’s cock, causing Gavin to whine impatiently. Meg crawled up beside her partner and started to kiss him slowly and heatedly as Ryan moved to take Gavin’s cock in his mouth. One of Gavin’s hands fisted in Ryan’s hair as his head started to bob and the other moved to give attention to Meg’s love-bitten breasts. She and Ryan moaned simultaneously. The vibration around his cock bringing him closer and closer to the finish. And with how turned on he had been it was no surprise that shortly after he was spurting into Ryan’s mouth, the older man happily lapping up evidence of Gavin’s pleasure._

_Ryan, after licking his lips, collapsed onto the other side of Gavin._

_“That was…” Gavin began breathlessly._

_“Amazing,” Meg finished._

_\----_

 

Ryan led the couple to three small red plastic chairs in front of his desk. Gavin noted that the desk itself was adorned with many drawings by small children and numerous thank you cards. Not that he was much surprised, Emily couldn’t run out of good things to say about her new favourite teacher. Gavin blushed as memories of a few nights ago arose in his mind and when Meg grabbed his hand to grip it tightly he knew that she too was reliving one of the best experiences of sex they’d had. And that was saying something as they had a pretty good sex life

Ryan shuffled his papers nervously, a thick tension filled the room – a tension which was thankfully unnoticed by Emily. “So I’m sure you know, but Emily’s one of the brightest kids in the class,” Ryan began and Gavin was jealous of how steady he managed to keep his voice. “She always aces the maths quizzes and spelling bees and is always eager to learn.”

Gavin and Meg, momentarily distracted from their one-night-stand, beamed down at their daughter who was happily taking in her parents’ and Ryan’s adoration.

“She’s a pleasure to have in my class and I really hope she keeps up the good attitude for the rest of the year even though it’s only October,” Ryan said with a smile at Emily. “I wish I had more kids like her.”

“So, you’re telling me she doesn’t get into _any_ trouble?” Gavin asked, eyebrows raised.

“Daddy!”

“I’m just saying, Ems,” Gavin said nonchalant, “you’re a bit mischievous at times. I personally blame your mother.”

“I blame Uncle Geoff,” Meg retorted quickly.

Ryan chuckled at the bickering couple. “All kids can be mischievous. But Emily knows when she’s toeing the line. Like I said, she’s a pleasure.”

Emily stuck her tongue out at Gavin who did just the same back. Meg and Ryan laughed and the redhead turned to the teacher and said, “And he blames _me_.” This earned another chuckle from Ryan but when their eye contact was held for too long, Meg was suddenly reminded of the last time she stared into his eyes that long – in a languid post-orgasmic state of mind. A blush rose on her cheeks and the air was once again filled with sexual tension.

“I…” Ryan stammered, “I think that’s all. Just keep up the good work.”

“Thank you,” Meg replied quickly, rising out of the small chair and holding out her hand for Emily to take. The two girls waved goodbye at Ryan and when Meg turned to see if Gavin was following he muttered a quick-

“I’ll meet you guys at the car.”

Meg paused, and then nodded. Leaving the two men alone.

“Gavin-“

But the younger man had shushed him with a brief, yet lingering kiss. Ryan’s eyes went wide and in the light of the classroom Gavin was able to see just how blue they were.

“Fuck,” he hissed. “This is so fucked up. You know Meg and I hadn’t stopped talking about you. How we wished we had gotten your number but we had to rush because Emily had gotten sick and-“ He took a deep breath. “Well fuck it.”

 Then after casting his gaze across the desk, grabbed a post-it-note and a pen and began scribbling.

“What are you-?”

“Here,” Gavin said thrusting the yellow note into Ryan’s hands, “It’s my number. Text me. You should come over for dinner with us some time. Have enchiladas or some bollocks like that.”

“What about…?” Ryan nodded his head towards the door, in reference to Emily.

Gavin waved off his worries, “She goes to bed early and is a pretty heavy sleeper. Anyway, she thinks the world of you and would be thrilled if she heard you were coming over.”

There was a pause. “So… is this-?”

“A date? No, not yet. But maybe in the future,” Gavin mused, “Can’t really say I’ve thought this through but I know that Meg and I are interested in exploring some sort of future if you’re willing?”

A smile rose on Ryan’s lips, “Yeah. Yeah I’m willing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tempted to make this a series but I cannot decide.
> 
> Anywho, as always, I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
